Mistletoe
by Kumara and Bacon
Summary: Harry and Draco find themselves under some mistletoe, which causes many problems. HPDM. disregards 6th book... rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I wished upon a star that I would own Harry Potter. It told me this was as close as I would ever get. So yes, I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

Harry groaned as Hermione and Ron dragged him to the Christmas party held by Draco. He couldn't even begin to understand why on earth they bothered to go to this party. The party would only have booze, stupid games, and mistletoe.

Oh.

Mistletoe.

Harry's mind sighed. Ron and Hermione are going for the mistletoe, of course. They're a new couple with, surprisingly, not much dignity if they wanted an excuse to make-out. It was all Harry could do to not cringe on the outside.

His friends were dating. After two years of hiding their feelings, they finally came out in the open and began to date. He didn't mind as long as he didn't have to watch them make out in the commons, but now he probably would have to witness that at the party. Great.

"Oh, stop dragging your feet, Harry! You'll have fun!"

"But, Malfoy will be there," he whined.

"I'm sure you won't have to put up with Malfoy," she said, speeding up.

"We are talking about the same Malfoy, right?"

Hermione didn't answer.

They reached the Room of Requirement, a popular place to throw a party, and opened the door to a slightly dark room, which is slightly ironic for Christmas. Christmas is supposed to be cheery, not dark. Ah, well. At least this makes it easier to hide from Draco.

Wait… Am I hiding from Draco? I never hide from Draco. I will not hide from Draco. I'll just keep out of sight. Yeah… Just out of sight.

He entered the room and went to the window to sit on a puffy chair. The Christmas music blared all around him, which made him angry. Christmas music just wasn't fun anymore. Bah humbug.

"Harry," Dean said, and Harry turned his head to look at him. "Have some punch." Was that a mischievous glint in his eyes? Harry shrugged it off. Dean was probably thinking of some prank he pulled on Seamus, and he took cup of punch from Dean.

He took a sip. It tasted a little… odd. But, it also made him thirsty, and he drowned the cup in a few seconds. Almost immediately, he felt a weird tingle go down his body, from his head, to his toes. But, his mind involuntarily ignored it. That's how the potion worked.

"Hello, Potter," Draco said, smiling at his arch nemesis. "Have you had some punch?"

"Yes," he said, returning the smile.

"Did you like it?"

Harry nodded. He really liked Draco's eyes. They were beautiful pools of gray that Harry just wanted to jump into and take a nice long swim.

Draco leaned down until their noses were almost touching. "We're under the mistletoe," he whispered. Harry swore he could feel shivers running down his spine by that voice. That sexy voice.

Harry's hands reached the back of Draco's head and pushed his face to his, which brought their lips together. Draco found he couldn't stand anymore, and let himself fall onto Harry's lap as the keep deepened. His mouth had a mind of his own, and his tongue prodded Harry's lips for entry. Those beautiful lips opened and let Draco's lips explore the Golden Boy's mouth.

"HARRY!"

Harry and Draco let go of each other and ended the kiss to see a shocked Hermione. The whole room went quiet. Hermione stood there until the room decided to go back to normal. "What's going on?"

"I'm in love with Draco," he cooed, his fingers playing with a strand of Draco's pale blonde hair.

Draco… purred? Draco never purred, but Harry loved it. Oh, how he loved it.

"Harry… I think someone spiked the punch."

Harry shook his head. "No one spiked the punch, Hermione," he said cheerfully. "I'm in love with Draco."

"That's the potion, Harry. And, I'm sorry, Draco, but I'm taking loverboy with me." Hermione took hold of Harry's arm and forced him to get up from the chair, which caused Draco to fall to the floor since Harry was his, uh, chair.

And, Ron saw his beloved girlfriend leaving, and followed.

They reached the Gryffindor common room in good time, and Hermione shoved Harry into a chair. She continued to lecture. "There's a potion in that punch. Harry? Are you listening to me?" No, Harry wasn't. He was looking out the window thinking of Draco, and the next-time he could kiss him. He couldn't wait.

"Harry," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders. "You don't love Draco. It's just a potion."

"And, it's a wonderful potion," Ron said, placing his hands on Hermione's hips and pulled her onto his lap. Once there, he started kissing her neck.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "This is not the time!" Hermione quickly stood up after that statement.

"Harry, the point is, the potion should wear off by tomorrow like all the other potion-spiked punches. You'll see that you don't love Draco."

Harry nodded absentmindedly. He, honestly, hadn't heard a word.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Harry finished dressing himself and walked downstairs to the commons. He saw a group of people crowd up against Dean. They were all looking at something that caused people to laugh or gasp. When they saw Harry, they just laughed even more, or gave him dirty looks. The nerve of some people.

"What you got there, Dean?" Harry asked.

Dean looked up, and quickly put whatever it was behind his back.

"Oh, c'mon, Dean. What is it?"

"Harry," Hermione told him, "I don't think you want to see that particular picture."

"Yes, I do," Harry replied.

"Are you sure? It's kind of… embarrassing."

"I want to see it," Harry said, preparing for the worst.

Hermione eyed Dean. "Let him see it," she said.

Reluctantly, Dean gave him the photo.

Harry started shaking as he saw the picture. "This never happened!" he screamed.

"Yes, it did," laughed Seamus. "We all saw it last night."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in thought. He couldn't remember this happening. What happened last night? "I can't remember this," he said, momentarily forgetting his anger.

"Dean spiked the punch," Hermione said. "I told you someone spiked it."

"Maybe you did, but I can't remember much of yesterday."

Hermione glared at Dean, and he started edging away from her.

"Dean," Harry said in that calm sort of angry voice. "What did you put in that punch?"

Dean shook his head. He didn't want to talk.

"DEAN! WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT PUNCH!" Harry screamed.

"I, uh… Put some forgetfulness potion that, um, starts working ten hours after its use…"

"AND?"

"A potion that gives you the courage to act on your feelings."

The room, again, went quiet. Was Harry secretly in love with Draco?

Harry's eyes widened. "I am NOT in love with Draco!" he said, storming out of the commons, with the picture still in his hand.

He went outside to sit next the frozen Black Lake. He sighed, which emitted smoke from his mouth.

"Hello, Potter."

Great. Just great. Draco was here.

"What is it, Malfoy?" he said exasperated.

"You don't have to sound to mean. I was trying to be cheerful."

Harry remained silent. He really didn't want to talk to Malfoy right now.

"Do you, um, remember what happened last night?" Draco asked, his cheeks turning pink. Harry had to admit that Draco looked adorable when he was embarrassed.

Harry shook his head. "I have a picture, though," he said. "Dean apparently spiked the punch and proceeded to take pictures."

"I figured as much," Draco said, taking the picture from Harry. Draco cringed when he saw how affectionate the pictureDraco and pictureHarry were.

"Do you really have feelings for me?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," Draco said. "I never thought about it until this morning," he admitted. "Do you have feelings for me…?"

Harry shrugged. "Same as you."

Draco released a breath he was holding. "So… What now?"

**A/N: This is a oneshot unless I'm inspired to write more. I just wanted to write a Christmas-y fanfic slash. I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling stole Harry Potter from me! No, of course not. It's actually hers, no matter how much I wish it was mine.**

**A/N: Back from Popular Demand**

Draco released a breath he was holding. "So… What now?"

Harry shrugged. "I've never done anything like this before."

"What do you mean?"

"I've never… dated a guy, let alone my arch-rival. Or, ex-arch-rival now?"

"Ex," Draco said softly.

Harry nodded, standing up to look eye-to-eye with someone he could no longer hate. Not after what happened… Even if neither of them could remember it. He felt a longing to touch Draco's lips with his own, just to remember. He felt cheated out of a memory he should have. No one should feel like that. Sometimes, he just hated magic.

"Maybe we should give this a try," Harry said softly, taking Draco's hands in his own. The hands held were smooth and cold. Harry supposed they were only cold because of the weather they stood in, but they were smooth. Draco must take care of his hands, he reasoned.

"You know, Potter—"

"Harry. Call me Harry now."

"You know, Harry, I've known you for five years, but I don't think I know the slightest thing about you."

Harry smiled. "Well, that's going to change, isn't it?"

Draco nodded, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "What's your favorite color, Harry? And if you say red, I'm going to rethink this relationship."

Harry chuckled. "No, it's not red. It's green." Draco looked up.

"Why green?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"It's just because. Do I need a reason for everything?"

Draco wrinkled his nose. "No, I suppose not," he said.

"Do I need a reason to kiss you?" Harry asked, raising his voice to sound like a young schoolgirl.

"You git," Draco laughed as he punched Harry lightly on the arm.

The laughter stopped as their eyes met. Draco swallowed hard. "You don't need a reason to kiss me," he said nervously. This would be his real first kiss with Harry. Damn his memory for allowing him to forget the actual first one.

Harry's grin grew wider, and Draco saw the dimples it caused. "God, I love your dimples, Harry."

The comment was too random for Harry to handle, and instead of their lips joining, like Draco wanted, Harry laughed. "What's so funny, Potter?"

"That… That was just… So random," he laughed. "I'm sorry," he said, breathing deeply in hopes his laughing would cease. He took Draco's chin in his hand. "Do you still want to kiss me?" he asked.

And, Draco never answered. His hands grabbed Harry's shoulders and pulled him so close so fast, that Harry's mind didn't register that Draco was kissing him until a moment after it happened. When Harry finally did realize that the most wonderful event was taking place just right now, he responded the only way he knew how: he kissed back.

As the snow started to fall, they pulled away, catching their breaths. "My Gods, Potter, I didn't think you could kiss like that."

"I told you to call me Harry, _Malfoy_."

Draco winced. "Okay, you made your point, Harry. I just thought it could be a pet name, or something…"

Harry shook his head. "You can give me a pet name, if you want. Just… make it original, okay? I can't stand the idea of you shouting 'POTTER!' in bed."

Draco threw a snowball at Harry. "I don't want to think of being in bed with you, yet," he said smirking. What a wonderful smirk. "Considering you went from enemy to boyfriend overnight, I don't want to move too fast."

"I was only giving a reason."

"I know," Draco said, a mischievous smile growing on his face. He sat down in the snow, lugging Harry down with him. Although, he didn't anticipate that Harry would land on top of him like that, but Draco didn't mind. Now Harry's hands lay on either side of Draco's pale blonde locks.

"I've always wanted to lye on someone like this."

"Shut up and kiss me, Cupcake."

Harry was about to comply to Draco's wishes when he realized what Draco just called him. "Cupcake?" he said, doubtfully.

"I'm trying to find a pet name that suits you."

"I don't think Cupcake works."

"I don't either."

"Good."

"Can you kiss me now?"

"Yes, Draco," Harry said before lowering his head to place his lips upon Draco's once more. Harry's tongue asked for entry a moment later, and Draco's lips parted slightly. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair to witness the smooth silkiness of it. His mind cheered when he realized Harry's hair wasn't going to be naturally wild after this. Once again, they parted to breathe.

"I'm getting hungry," Draco said at last. Harry couldn't help but think other, uh, meanings those words could have, and those thoughts seemed to show on his face. "Don't get any dirty thoughts, now, Harry," he said as he stood up. He began to walk away, swing his hips playfully to catch Harry's attention. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed, running to catch up with his new boyfriend.

"Harry," Draco said as he stopped walking.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to tell everyone about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gods, Harry, you can't be that stupid." Draco's eyes widened. He didn't mean to call Harry stupid! "Sorry, Harry! I didn't mean that! It's just… I'm just thinking about our situation. How will people react? Should we wait, and then tell everyone? What should we do?"

Harry remained silent for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. If they walked into the Great Hall together, hand in hand, then everything would be out in the open, and they wouldn't have to sneak around. However, it would be a huge shock. Perhaps their friends deserved some warning, at least. Besides, none of his friends knew he was gay. He never needed to tell them before because, well, he never actually liked a guy before. Of course, he knew that he swung the "wrong" way, but he never bothered to tell Ron and Hermione just because he never actually had proof that he liked the same gender—such as having a boyfriend. Although, he's only had one girlfriend that lasted for a short period of time, so maybe they suspect already?

"I think," Harry began, "that we should get our friends used to the idea before going public."

"I think you're right, _Sugarplum._"

"You know what? I think I actually like that one."

"You know what? Me too," Draco said, rubbing his head against Harry's neck. Draco purred.

"That tickles!" Harry said, trying to shove his laughter down his throat, but not succeeding. "I love it when you purr, though," he said more seriously.

Draco grinned and kissed Harry softly on the lips. "I'll see you later, Sugarplum," he said before he turned to leave. He suddenly turned around again. "I'll try to get my friends used to the idea of me possibly being with you by 'starting' to get a crush on you. It should work."

"I'll do the same," he replied.

Harry and his boyfriend then separated as they reached the Great Hall. The blonde haired boy went to his friends and the dark haired boy went to his. They couldn't help but glance at each other all through lunch, blushing each time like a bunch of schoolgirls.

Hermione watched her friend closely. No, not Ron, Ron wasn't acting unusual, but Harry? Harry should have returned to normal after that little spat this morning. He doesn't stay angry long. Well, his anger seemed to have left, but he seemed… out of it today. He barely paid heed to his food. Sometimes, his fork missed his mouth altogether. She, at first, thought the potion was faulty because how could Harry possibly like Draco? But, Ron came on to her last night, which is normal anyway because they're dating, but it shows that the potion worked the way it should have. And, honestly, she was pleased. It proved Ron's attraction for her. Then, again, it didn't seem to work in Harry's favor. Draco and Harry have hated each other for years, but now? Now she wasn't so sure.

"Harry?" she began, "is there something you'd like to tell us?"

**A/N: Okay, so Hermione did think the potion might be faulty, but now Harry's acting odd. Dun dun dun!**

**Actually, after I wrote this, I thought about changing the plot, but lucky for you guys, I hadn't gotten the chance to reread it until about a week after, and I loved this chapter too much to go to waste; so voila, I changed my plot once more to suit this chapter. **

**And, do you think the story's moving too fast? Or is it okay?**

**Also, thanks to all my reviewers! (except the one that didn't like slash…) Merry Holidays! And, in spirit of the holidays, would anyone like to review? Honestly, I'm a review whore, so I don't mind. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but I couldn't think of a better way to end it than where I did. (It's about 300 words shorter than the others). So, enjoy every word!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter + JK Rowling Not mine. Plot + Me Mine.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Harry?" she began, "is there something you'd like to tell us?"_

Hermione's words rang through his ears as he tried toread a chapter from their potions' book. He couldn't focus on the page in front of them. He kept thinking of what would've happened if he told her right there, "Draco and I are dating now." That wouldn't have turned out great, though. Something like this had to be planned. And now, Harry started to feel that something in the relationship wasn't right. He needed to think about that, too. Harry sighed.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked from across the table, who finished reading this chapter ages ago. She was working on the essay that came with the chapter right now.

"Just a lot on my mind," he replied.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll tell you when I sort out my thoughts; promise," he said when he saw the look on her face. He knew she thought that he was being distant lately. It seemed, to her, that Harry finished his homework as quickly as possible only to disappear seconds later. This had been happening ever since she came back from her holiday with her parents. It's been two weeks now. What was also unusual was that Harry wasn't rushing today, so she had a chance to ask him questions.

"Could you put down your book? You're not reading it, anyway."

Crimson ran through Harry's cheeks. Hermione always knew. But, Harry did what she asked, and set his book on the table.

"Why are you acting so strange lately?" Harry gaped. Hermione usually had tact, but today, she just blurted her question out. This must have driven her crazy, having to wait to ask this for awhile, it seemed.

"I… can't tell you just yet," he said, lowering his eyes so they wouldn't meet hers.

"Harry… I-I thought you trusted me. I thought if I gave you time to tell me, you would. But you didn't, so I asked. What is so embarrassing that you couldn't tell me… or Ron? Yes," she started as she saw the look on Harry's face, "I've asked Ron. He doesn't know either."

"I'll tell you when I work things out," Harry said as his voice began to rise. "Trust me on that!" Harry took his book and went to his dormitory. Honestly, how many times did he have to repeat himself?

"_Harry… I-I thought you trusted me." _

"Harry, I thought you trusted me," mimicked to himself as he sat steaming on his bed. Maybe he should forget his homework and just see Draco. Draco always made him feel better. He leaned over to his night side table for some parchment and a pen.

_Draco,_

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement_

_-Harry_

He rolled the small piece of parchment into a small scroll. As he was about to leave his dorm to go to the owlery when he remembered that Hermione was still doing homework out there. She might interrogate him even further if he left, _again._

Thinking of this, he went to his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He slipped it on, and left the Gryffindor Tower as quietly as his body would allow him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco sat alone in the Room of Requirement: The room that started it all. Currently, though, their minds weren't on that tiny fact. Their minds were… elsewhere.

Their lips pressed together hungrily. Draco felt slightly angry. He and Harry didn't have to sneak around during holidays because Granger and Weasley went to see family during the vacation, and Harry said he wanted to stay at Hogwarts. He said that politely, of course.

School started over two weeks ago, and they kept meeting less and less. Teachers gave out more homework than before, knowing that students should be rejuvenated after their two-week vacation. Ever since the break ended, Harry and Draco have only met about three times a week. A long time to go without a nice snog with your boyfriend.

"You should've just told Granger when she asked you," Draco said fiercely between kisses.

"It's not that easy," Harry replied. "You try and tell her," he said as he stopped kissing Draco. He didn't want to have this kind of conversation while he snogged with Draco.

"I know; I'm just grumpy I can't snog you anytime I want," he said as he went back in for another kiss.

Harry pouted when Draco's lips left his, but he decided the other option made him happy as well. Draco's lips now resided on his neck. Harry let out a small moan as Draco's fingers started unbuttoning Harry's t-shirt.

Then, Harry realized what was happening.

"Draco," Harry panicked, "I don't know your favorite color."

Draco stopped everything he was doing. "What? Why does that matter?"

"Have… Have you realized all we ever do is snog? We went from enemies to make-out buddies overnight. We just rushed into this. Have you even thought about all this?"

"Harry… You know it was going to end up this way anyway."

"I want more than this."

"More than what? Am I not good enough for you, Harry?"

"I like you, but I don't know anything about you. That picture kind of tricked us into thinking this is how we should be. I… I want a boyfriend I can talk with, not just make-out with…. No matter how good the snogging is."

"So, I guess we're over?"

"It doesn't have to be the end, just yet. We need to slow it down, get to know each other."

"Harry, you're either with me, or you're not. From what you've said, you're not with me." Draco said, heading towards the door. "See you around." Draco slammed the door as he left. Harry leaned against the wall, taking deep breathes. He didn't want it to end this way; he just wanted to know more about his boyfriend before they... went any further. He didn't want to make love with someone he barely knew. It was against his morals, but his morals just lost Draco.

"You shouldn't be upset," he whispered to himself. "All you ever did was kiss him. There wasn't anything there. You guys almost never talked." He started sliding down the wall as a tear made its way to his eye. "We almost never talked," he repeated as more tears came. Harry buried his head in his knees as he succumbed to his tears.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N:Sorry it had to be this way right now, guys... I just wanted to show that things can end as quickly as they start (literally in this case). Besides, they barely knew each other, like Harry said. It had to be this way, at least for now...

**Don't forget to...**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, okay!**

Harry sat in his room, and stared at the wall across him for hours. He didn't want to eat. He didn't want to sleep. All he wanted was Draco, but that was the one thing he couldn't have. He knew, of course he knew, that everything between them was physical, but he didn't care. Now, he had to figure out how to put something emotional between them. Maybe then everything would be okay… Except, Draco didn't want to see him anymore, so how could Harry do that?

"Harry?" Ron asked, coming into the room. Harry ignored him, deciding the spot on the wall was far more interesting

He could hear someone following up behind Ron, which he guessed to be Hermione. "Harry?" she asked. "Oh, c'mon, Harry, please talk to us." The pair came in the room further and sat at the end of Harry's bed, blocking Harry's view of the rather pretty wall.

"Yeah, what's wrong, mate?" Ron asked. "You're barely sleeping or eating. And, I know you hate potions, but you've never skipped that class on purpose before."

"Congratulations, you officially sound like Hermione, Ron," Harry replied sarcastically.

Hermione shot a glare at him. "Like it or not, Harry, we worry about you. We only want to help."

"You can't help, Hermione," he said, glumly.

"Why?"

"There's nothing you can fix. It's over," he said, his voice cracking on his last sentence. He could feel tears emerging, and he bit his lip as he tried to stop them. Although, he was successful in stopping the tears, Ron and Hermione weren't fooled.

"You can cry, Harry. It's only us here," Hermione said gently.

Harry shook his head, saying that he wouldn't cry. "It's over, you guys. I'll be around more because it's over. All over."

"Whatever happened, Harry, doesn't mean you're here more often. You've been in your dorm for most of the week. You're lucky I didn't drag you to class," she joked half-heartedly. "Sorry, that was inappropriate."

Harry smiled at her. "It's okay. I haven't been much of a friend lately. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Ron said. "I just wish you'd tell us why you haven't been around much."

"I… I was… seeing someone," Harry said.

"Who?"

Harry shook his head again. "It doesn't matter anymore. We were moving too fast, and this person called it off."

"What exactly happened?" Hermione asked.

Harry could feel the blush creep into his cheeks. He didn't want to tell Hermione what happened because all that happened were really physical things, and well… They were physical things with a _guy_. They still thought he was straight, and he didn't know how to tell him his true sexuality just yet.

In response, Harry shook his head again for the umpteenth time. A sigh escaped from Hermione's lips. "Harry, we can't help you if you don't talk."

"I never asked for your help!" Harry said, feeling his anger burning in his stomach. What gave them the right to just come inside and demand to know everything in his life? He never bothered Hermione about Krum, or Ron's "relationship" with Lavender. Really, what gave them the right?

"We're your friends, Harry! We have the right to be concerned!"

"Well, don't be concerned! I just want to be left alone, okay! Is that too much to ask for?" Hermione looked as if she was about to say something, but Harry cut her off.

"Did I ever bug you about Krum?" he asked rhetorically, and then turned to Ron, "Or Lavender? No. So, all I ask is to be left alone!"

"But—"

"No."

Hermione finally shut her mouth in defeat. "Well, if you want to talk to us…"

"I know where to find you," he replied.

She nodded and took Ron's hand in hers, and they left the dorm room together. Harry lay back down on his bed and sighed. They had the right intentions, but they could be so annoying sometimes! Hermione's too nosy for her own good… She could make a great detective someday…

Now he began to wonder, should he tell them? Hermione could help him win Draco back because she has a knack for analyzing people. She'd be amazing for help unless she didn't care. She hates Draco, so that might mean that even if she wanted Harry to be happy, that didn't mean she'd help.

And Ron? Ron might be understanding about his sexuality, but not about who he wanted to be with. Harry didn't think Ron would understand his pining for Draco, especially since the Weasley's and Malfoys were old rivals. Ron's hatred ran deep, and something like that doesn't just go away. Except, his deep loathing of Draco just melted away, but he figured that happened because they focused all their energy into snogging instead of insulting. One thing's for sure: Ron wasn't about to snog Draco, or vice versa. Not that Harry would let them anyway.

However, he did need Hermione's help, as much as he hated admitting it. He had no idea what Draco could possibly find romantic, and it didn't help that Harry wasn't romantic in any way. He took a deep breath to prepare himself, and walked out of the dorm room and into the commons.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said, "Can I talk with you?"

"Yeah, sure, Harry," she said, cheering up a bit seeing that Harry left his bed for the first time that day. Progress was being made!

Harry jerked his head to the side, meaning he wanted to leave the Gryffindor Tower to talk. Hermione stood up to follow Harry, and Ron did the same. It wasn't until they were by the portrait that Harry noticed Ron there.

With a pained look on his face, Harry continued to say, "Ron… Could I just talk to Hermione alone?" He didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings, but he couldn't figure out Ron's possible reaction. He knew the old saying where if they can't accept you for who you really are, then they didn't really like you in the first place, and therefore, they didn't deserve you. But, Harry didn't want any more drama, especially with people he considered one of his best friends.

Ron seemed surprised and a tad hurt, but nodded and waved bye. He then turned around and walked back into the commons to finish whatever he was doing previously.

Without a word more, Harry began walking quickly, and Hermione nearly had to run to keep up. "Where are we going?" she asked.

No answer.

She did keep following, however.

Minutes later, Harry led her outside next the huge lake beside the school. The cold air seeped through their clothes, and the trees were still bare. Snow still stood on the ground, slowly mixing with the permeable dirt.

Hermione watched her friend uneasily, not quite knowing what to expect, and if she'd even like the conversation she assumed they were about to have. No, she didn't like being uncertain at all, and this situation didn't help.

And finally, Harry parted his lips to begin talking.

"I don't know an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to be blunt. I'm… gay," he admitted, looking anywhere else besides her eyes. His cheeks and stomach burned now that his secret had come out.

"Harry, look at me."

He slowly turned his head to meet her eyes, and she gave him a warm smile. "You don't have to be embarrassed," she said, holding her hand up to touch his cheek. Then, she lowered her hand, and her smile faltered. "You're afraid to tell Ron, aren't you?"

"Yes," he whispered.

Hermione decided not to press any further on that subject, much to Harry's relief because he wanted to talk to her about another matter. "The person I was seeing…"

"Was a guy?"

"Not just any guy… Draco."

Her eyes widened. "You mean Draco Malfoy? Malfoy, Draco? Draco Malfoy?"

"Do we know any other Draco? It's not exactly a common name."

"H-How did this happen?"

"The day after the party."

"Why couldn't you tell me?" she asked, disbelievingly.

"It was Draco Malfoy! I didn't know how you'd react!"

She started breathing deeply as if to calm herself down. "I'll talk to you about that later, but I want to know why you're telling me this now instead of before or later or ever at all!"

"Well, we broke up…"

"I figured as much, but why are you telling me this?"

"Because I was hoping you'd help us get back together…." he said, looking down at his feet.

"And, how would I do that?" she asked, her voice still sounding angry, which Harry didn't want at all. He was beginning to think he shouldn't have told her, but he needed her. It was a vicious cycle.

"You see… We moved too fast, and ended too fast, and even after all that, I think we could've been good together," he said quietly, a tear falling from his eye. "We could've had something, but I never got to find out if it could go anywhere. He wouldn't give me another chance."

The look in Hermione's eyes softened when she saw that tear. She didn't want Harry to be hurt; he's already been through so much. "And, what do I have to do with all of this?" she asked.

"I think you've noticed that I'm not very romantic," he admitted. "I was hoping that since you're good at analyzing people, that you could tell me what he'd think is romantic, so I could win him back."

"That's a big favor you're asking, Harry," she said truthfully. She didn't even like Draco, and didn't even want him near her friends. Although, she wouldn't be much of a friend if she put such a selfish want before the happiness of her friends, would she? If Draco made Harry happy, then he couldn't be so horrible, right? "I'll try my best," she said finally. "But, I've never had to analyze Malfoy before, so I can't guarantee that anything I come up with would be any help."

"Anything would help," Harry said with slight desperation in his voice.

"Alright then," she said. "Let's come up with a plan to win Draco back."

A/N: I'd like to thank all my past reviewers before I go on to say some other important things…

**Okay, so I'm dreadfully sorry it's been so long since my last update. This chapter is the longest one yet, so I hope you're happy with that.**

**I've also been thinking about this story and what's going to happen. I –think- that, at most, this story will be about ten chapters long. **

**Anyway…**

**Don't forget to:**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This would be more brilliantly written if this was JK Rowling's work.**

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update... And, I don't think this chapter ismy bestbecause I was in a weird writer's funk when I wrote it, but I think it's worthy enough to be put on here.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Decaying Rose

Harry felt like an absolute idiot. As of now, he was standing in front of the Charms classroom holding a single white rose. He was here ditching Herbology, and he hoped Draco appreciated it. Of course, he knew Hermione's probably right that underneath everything, Draco was a romantic. Well, maybe he wasn't, but she did say that people like to be swept off their feet, and why should Draco be any different? Hermione actually let him skip class to do this.

Students started filing out of the classroom, and eyed him and his white rose curiously as they passed him. Heat rose in Harry's cheeks as he thought how embarrassing it would be if Draco rejected him after this effort. So what if it wasn't a huge effort? It's still humiliating! He's risking his reputation as a straight guy. That has to mean something to Draco… Right?

When Draco came out and saw Harry, there was some strange look in his eye, like he was going to jump on Harry and strangle him, but like all Malfoys, he remained cool and collected, and just walked away.

"Draco… Wait," Harry said, causing some people to turn around, wondering what was going on. How often do you hear the Boy Wonder call his arch-nemesis by his first name?

Draco slowly turned around to face him. "The rose is for you," he said, his voice barely audible.

As slow as you please, Draco walked up to him. "I don't swing that way, Potter," he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear as he took the rose, dropped it to the floor, and stomped on it. With another glare at Harry, he walked away.

People kept looking from Draco, who was quickly disappearing down the hallway, to Harry. Finally, Seamus came up to Harry, and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't know you fancied us guys, Harry," he said. "But, if you want a good time…" Seamus winked and left the rest up to Harry's imagination.

Harry ignored him and rested his back against the stone wall behind him, and slumped to the floor. He hated how everyone was still milling about, watching him as if he was an insect inside a glass jar that was performing a disgusting circus trick.

"I can't believe he's gay," he heard someone whisper as they passed him.

"So, I now have no fecking chance with him? Great… Wait till mum hears about this."

And, then it hit him. Ron was going to find out. Not from him, but from someone else. Oh, Gods, he'll be mad.

His stomach burned with the upcoming dread, and the horror that has already happened. Draco rejected him, stomped on his rose, and walked away. Oh, Gods, Hogwarts was going to be hell for the next few weeks. Everyone would know his sexuality come tomorrow. Everyone would know who he's pining for. But what makes it worse is that he couldn't be with Draco through all of this because it would make him seem all that much better if everyone knew he got who he wanted. Except… Everyone knows he didn't get who he wanted. Harry was all alone.

* * *

"Harry?" someone asked. Harry's mind registered the speaker as Hermione. "Harry, are you okay?"

He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers, and thankfully noticed Ron wasn't with her. "He stomped on my rose," he said solemnly as he picked it up. The rose was in horrible shape. Leaves had fallen off, the petals were crushed, and decay was edging around the corners. "Look at my rose."

Hermione sat beside him and placed an arm around his shoulders. "You can still get him, Harry."

"And humiliate myself again? I don't think so. He doesn't want me." Harry laid his head on Hermione's shoulders, willing himself not to cry. "Everyone's disgusted at me."

"They don't matter, Harry. They're not the ones trying to win Draco back. You are," she said gently.

"How can I win him back, Hermione! You didn't see the way he looked at me today! He looked like he wanted to place his hands around my throat and choke me. He wanted to choke me…" Harry bit his lip. "How can he hate me? Everything was his fault, anyway…"

"I don't think he knows how to show his feelings, Harry. I think, before, he liked you, but he didn't know how to say how he felt. Everything was physical because he didn't know how to talk to you. Wasn't used to someone who's not Pansy or Blaise caring. You've got to pick up the pieces because he doesn't know how."

"Then, why did he look like he wanted to choke me?"

"Because… I don't know… I suppose he's just angry. Give it some time. Next time, we'll think of something bigger. The more you put yourself out there, the more he'll appreciate it, I think."

"Why should I put myself out there? To risk embarrassment, again?"

"People like to be chased. It makes them feel special. I see no reason why Malfoy's different."

Harry remained silent for awhile, letting his mind run over her words. Did he really want to put himself out there? To let Draco ridicule him in front of the whole school? Did he really? Could Harry live with himself if he didn't even try to get Draco back? Honestly, everyone knew Harry wanted Draco. It couldn't get much worse than this, so he might as well give it all he's got. Otherwise, today would've been pointless.

"What should I do next?" he asked.

"I'm thinking fireworks," she said mischievously. "But for now, I think you need to talk to Ron."

"Yeah, but what about the fireworks?" Harry asked, letting his natural curiously shine through. "What do you mean by them?"

"I'll tell you soon enough, but you have to talk to Ron first."

"But, Mione!"

"He's in the Room of Requirement. I told him I'd send you down once I was done with you, and I am. Now go!"

"Fine," Harry mumbled as he allowed Hermione to push him in the direction of his favorite room.

When Harry reached it, he thought about turning back. He didn't have to talk to Ron tonight, did he? What kept him from turning back, however, was the idea that Hermione wouldn't help him anymore unless he turned that silver doorknob and went inside.

"Ron?" he asked cautiously as he stepped inside the dark room. He had no idea what to expect from him. Every time they saw a homosexual couple hand in hand, or doing something _else_, Ron would joke about them, but Harry couldn't tell whether or not it was because he didn't like the idea of two people of the same gender together, or if he just liked to make fun of homosexuals. If Ron was really here, then Harry would find out where he stood on the homosexual issue tonight, whether Harry wanted to or not.

"Hi, Harry," said Ron as he came out of the shadows and into the dim lighting of the moon shining through the windows. On any other night, Harry would've marveled at his ability to be unnoticed until then, but he was too nervous to think about it. "How you doing, mate?"

"I'm… I'll be okay," he answered, not bothering to give a more truthful explanation since they weren't here to talk about Harry's feelings. In fact, Harry wasn't sure what they were about to talk about.

"I'm glad you're okay… Despite everything… Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I thought I was your best mate." To Harry's dismay, he could hear the hurt in Ron's voice, and it made his stomach churn in guilt.

"You are… I just thought you wouldn't like me anymore if I told you all of this. You were never really gay-friendly."

"Those were just jokes, Harry! I never meant any of it! Honestly, I didn't! I didn't even know you were gay. I wouldn't have made the jokes if I knew."

The two stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before Ron continued. "Look, how about we talk about this tomorrow? I don't think you're up for it now, considering what's happened…"

"You're not grossed out?"

"It's a little… dodgy, I guess. I just need to get used to it, is all."

"So… Everything's okay?"

"We'll talk about you keeping secrets from me another day. Right now, I think you need to take your mind off things."

"Thanks, Ron," he said before he embraced the redhead in a hug. Soon, well, very soon, the two pulled out. "Sorry about that, mate," Harry said, scratching his head, and looking at an interesting corner in the room.

"Uh… Yeah… So, Hermione said something about fireworks?" Interesting way to change the topic, Harry noted.

"Yeah, she did," Harry replied as the two guys walked out of the room, talking more animatedly than they have before in the last few weeks as they made their way towards the Gryffindor Tower.

**Don't Forget To:**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine. Plot mine.**

**A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story. A whole... 2,154 words. Read/Relax/Review!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Father Time in Wonderland**

"This way, Harry," Draco whispered, waving his hand at Harry to follow.

Harry smiled and followed Draco, skipping along merrily into the dark classroom beyond. No one was inside. It was, after all, past curfew.

Draco meandered around all the empty desks until he came back to the front of the classroom, and Harry stood by the door, watching happily; and, why wouldn't he be happy? Draco wanted him back. Everything was right as rain.

"Kiss me, Harry," Draco said as he leaned against a teacher's old, unused desk. Harry's smile widened as he stepped closer to the man he desired. His lips nearly touched Draco's when his eyes turned fierce and angry. "Potter, what are you doing!" he yelled, placing his hands on Harry's chest and shoving him aside. "I don't swing that way!"

The man with pale blonde hair stormed out of the classroom, and Harry tried to chase after him, but the door kept traveling farther and farther away from his grasp. Soon, the door was just a speck in the distance, and Harry was left running in the dark. Suddenly, the floor gave out, and he could feel the air rushing past him as he kept falling, but never seeing, or feeling, the end.

And then there were clocks. They were everywhere: clocks on normal time, clocks on Japan time, and clocks for teatime. But the water got in the way as Harry plummeted into the salty, cold ocean. Seawater raced into his nose as he paddled his hands worriedly to the top. He broke into the surface, breathing in as much air as humanly possible, and watched, with disbelief, as the water slowly started decreasing, like someone pulled the plug in an overfilled bathtub. When all the water finally went down the tube (yes, there was a tube. Harry checked.), he began to look more closely at the clocks surrounding him. Yes, there were the clocks mentioned before, but he just noticed them in passing. Now he could look more closely.

All sides of the walls were decorated peculiarly, according to what clocks each side held. Walls with normal, everyday clocks were, well, ordinary everyday walls. However, the wall telling you when it was time to do things looked calm and happy, with blues, pinks, and yellows swirled together, much like the happy colors of Easter. But, then there was the wall telling you when time was running out, which Harry found the most fascinating of all. The wall was just plain red, perhaps for fury of the loss of time, but it was curious nonetheless. He studied the clocks on this wall even further, coming across simple ones saying you're loosing time to do your taxes, and how much time you have left to send them to MRS: Magical Revenue Service. Or the really freaky ones saying how much time left you have to live. Yet, the most interesting one had Harry's name on it. And Draco's.

Harry reached out and took the clock of the wall, and held it closer to his face to inspect it more closely. _Time Harry Potter has left to ensnare Draco Malfoy before it's too late._

This might be useful, Harry thought as he looked to see how much time he had left.

Two weeks, four days, twenty hours, thirty minutes, and seventeen seconds.

Sixteen seconds.

Fifteen seconds.

Harry shook his head. Would it be okay for him to pocket such a clock? Well, it does have his name on it… What use would it be to anyone but him? He quickly placed it in his pocket.

Immediately, it started searing a hole into his pocket and began scorching his right leg. Harry screamed as he tried to throw it away from himself, but it attached itself to Harry's leg, continuing to burn and having a mind of its own as it attempted to inhumanly, since it was a magical clock, burn right through his leg. Harry screamed even louder, even though he knew it had no use, but screaming anyway since he couldn't control it. It, too, had a mind of its own.

"Harry…" said a singsong voice from above. "Harry…"

Harry stopped screaming as the burning ceased and twisted his head this way and that in search of this beautiful voice. He knew he hadn't heard it before, and his natural curiosity was about to show itself.

"Harry…" said the voice again, but now Harry could feel its presence around him. Wildly, Harry waved his arms around, trying to catch it hopelessly. It was much like trying to catch a ghost. Hopeless.

"Harry…" said the voice from behind him. Like a deer on alert, Harry turned around.

It was the caterpillar from _Alice in Wonderland_. "Who… are… you?" he asked, blowing smoke-rings in the air.

"I'm Harry Potter," he said, wondering where the caterpillar came from. It was not the singsong voice that entranced him.

"I do not… know of any… Harry Potter," the caterpillar said, beginning to blow smoky ships into the air. "What are… you doing here?"

Then, it dawned on Harry. He was here to win Draco back! "I'm trying to find a way to win my boyfriend back."

"Ah, yes, I can help you there."

"You can?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Did it ever prosper Alice to listen to the caterpillar? He couldn't remember.

"Yes," he said, smoke billowing out from his green lips and colliding with Harry's face. Harry coughed at the smoke intake, but quickly recovered. He saw the cryptic caterpillar ripping pieces of mushroom from various mushrooms. "Eat this to gain more time," he said, handing him a mushroom slice, "and this to loose time," handing him another.

Harry blinked, and the caterpillar was gone. Instead, before him, stood a man as old as time. His robes flapped behind him in the imaginary wind, and had the clichéd silver stars and moons adorning his navy blue attire. His beard reached the belt that lay across his stomach, reminding him of no other than Professor Dumbledore, but the eyes were wrong. Dumbledore's eyes were usually a twinkling, periwinkle blue. This man's eyes were black with stone.

The man's lips parted. "You do not have much time, young Master Potter. Before long, Draco will be beyond your grasp. Do whatever you can with the time given to you to win his heart. I shall now give you a clock, which you will do well not to loose. It shows the amount of time you have left to ensnare him before all time is lost." He reached into his navy blue robes and pulled out a clock that looked identical to the one Harry took off the wall, and handed it to him. Confused, Harry's hand went inside his right pant leg pocket, to find the watch had gone, and the hole still there.

"It shall not burn you this time," he said as he began fading into the background.

"Harry…"

There it was again.

"Harry…"

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open to the darkness that engulfed the boys' dormitory, and realized that morning hadn't arrived yet. He then noticed something small and metal resting in his right hand, and he brought it near his face. 

The clock.

The clock had survived the dream. He still had it. That's… never happened before. Who was that man? Why does he still have this clock?

He checked it out of curiosity.

Two weeks, four days, nineteen hours, thirty minutes, eight seconds.

He turned to the right to see the actual time, or a clock on his bedside table. Five thirty in the morning.

All right, so it was actually morning. Just dark outside.

He had an hour before he had to get up, but he didn't feel like sleeping anymore. Now he knew how Hermione felt. He had the need to do some research! He had the need to find out why he had this clock! He had the need… for Hermione. Hermione would know where to look for this information.

He took off his pajamas, replaced them with jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, and made his way down to the commons where he would wait for Hermione. Not only did he want Hermione's help, but she still hadn't told him of the fireworks idea she had come up with. She said that he and Ron should probably go to bed since it was late, although she never really cared about time before, which he pointed out. "Never you mind," she said. "Go to bed." Once Hermione makes up her mind, it's impossible to change it, and after years of Hermione's friendship, he and Ron didn't want to waste their time to try. Therefore, they went to bed, and Harry still didn't know what Hermione wanted to do with fireworks. Bloody hell.

Two weeks, four days, eighteen hours, forty minutes, five seconds.

People should be getting up around now.

Wait… It's Sunday.

Shit.

Harry scratched his head.

Harry rekindled the fire in the fireplace.

Harry wrote a love note to Draco that he never intended to send.

Harry checked the clock.

Two weeks, four days, eighteen hours, five minutes, sixteen seconds.

Harry stood up from the armchair he sat in and stuffed the letter into his pocket. He was fed up with waiting for Hermione. Girls sleep too damned long. Okay, scratch that. Guys usually do that. Hermione slept long enough anyway. He quietly snuck into his dorm and wrapped his invisibility cloak around himself, and swiftly ran down the stairs. He anticipated the girls' staircase turning to a slide, and he cast a weak sticking charm to his shoes. Strong enough so he can walk on the slide, but weak enough so he could lift his feet.

A few steps upward, and he noticed the shluck shlucking of his shoes upon the stone slide. He ran a tired hand down his face in exasperation. When will things go his way?

He stood there for a moment. The girls were asleep… weren't they? Maybe some were light sleepers, but Harry could be at Hermione's dorm before they knew the shluck shlucking wasn't part of their dreams… Yes, this could work.

And then he ran. Ran up the stony slide and reached the damned top; the top that signaled his arrival at forbidden territory: Hermione's dorm room. Excitedly, he turned the doorknob and went inside.

He remembered in time not to laugh when he saw Hermione sleeping, with her hair spread out at all angles, muttering numbers in her sleep. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione.

Oh yeah. His mission. Right.

Perhaps he should've brought a camera to take a picture for dear, old Ron. Ah well, he didn't want to go through this ordeal again. Besides, he had his own purposes for being here. He spent enough time getting side-tracked.

"Psssst," Harry pssssssted into Hermione's sleeping ear.

Is Hermione a light sleeper? That seemed so unlike her.

"Hermione… Psssssst," Harry whispered again.

"Oofshalupshud," Hermione grumbled. Harry withheld his laughter once more.

Hermione's eyelids fluttered opened to Harry's eyes less than an inch away from hers. "Good morning, Sunshine," Harry whispered.

Hermione gasped and involuntarily pushed herself to the other side of her bed, pulling the bed sheets up along the way. "What are you doing in here?" she whispered angrily. "And how did you get in here?"

"Good question," Harry said. "Get up and meet me in the commons in ten minutes. I'll tell you then."

He left Hermione resting her eyes on her fluffy white pillow as he recovered himself with his invisibility cloak. He wondered how it fell off in the first place. Ah well. Too late.

* * *

"All right, Harry. Here I am. What do you want?" Hermione said not ten minutes later, but fifteen. She seemed kind of grouchy, but Harry didn't really care at the moment. There were more important things to think about, such as the old man giving him the clock in his dream and carrying it into the real world, and the fireworks. The mushrooms the caterpillar gave him were deemed useless. Besides, Harry didn't have them with him anymore. No need to worry about mushrooms from Wonderland, or wherever Alice journeyed to. 

He explained these ideas to Hermione over the next fifteen minutes, just not about mushrooms, caterpillars, and Alice. Those thoughts were kept to himself.

Hermione sat in silence after Harry finished explaining his dream, and Hermione ignored his comments about the fireworks for the while. "Harry… The only thing that makes sense to me is that… the man was Father Time. I don't see how that would work though… He can't be real… Or, you're having strange dreams again. I think you need to see Dumbledore about it."

"Maybe later. The Father Time thing does seem plausible… But, it's too weird for my taste. So, what about the fireworks?"

Hermione smiled mischievously as she opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

**Don't forget to...**

_**Review!**_

Much love,

Your authoress.

**PS**

**If you have any ideas on how Harry can win Draco back, I'd love to hear them! If I use any, I'll give you credit. :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything related to Harry, belongs to none other than JK Rowling. I'm merely a fan wasting my time.**

**A/N: 2 chapters in one week! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my past chapters and gave me suggestions on what to do in future chapters. Anyway, enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Blank Pages**

"So… What about the fireworks?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled before answering. "I was thinking of another round of 'risking humiliation, but another step towards winning Draco's heart.' Don't protest," she said when Harry opened his mouth to cut her off. "Did you think it would be easy to win Draco back? He's a Slytherin, and a Malfoy to boot. He wants to be impressed. He wants to be won over. You. Have. To. Do. Your. Part."

"Yes, I know…" Harry sighed.

"You sound like this was all my idea. Who asked who for help? Who's taking time out of her busy schedule to help him win his boyfriend back?"

"You are."

"Yes, so start acting appreciative, or I may just not help you."

"Sorry, Hermione. I just don't want to embarrass myself again, especially if Draco embarrasses me again."

"Well, we're doing something much bigger this time. He'll like this," Hermione said smugly.

"You still haven't really answered my question about the fireworks."

"Right. So, anyway, I was thinking of getting Fred and George's help on this one. What we're going to do is send Draco a package during lunch, not breakfast. Maybe we'll do it during dinner, who knows? So, he opens the box, and fireworks rush out spelling 'I love you' in a rainbow of colors. Underneath all of that, you'll stand there holding a rose. Perhaps a red one this time."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with the whole 'I love you' thing. I just want another chance with him, and maybe, eventually, love him like that. Couldn't the fireworks spell something else out?"

"Yes, it could. What do you want it to spell out?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe 'Take me back?' It's not really romantic, but it gets my point across."

"No, that wouldn't work. 'Take me back' implies that you two were together before, and he may not want everyone to know you two ever had anything, so no, it doesn't work."

Harry slammed his head on the table. "I don't know, Hermione!"

"Look, Harry, people usually take the words 'I love you' lightly. I'm sure it won't be a big deal to use them. People even use those words to say they have a crush on somebody."

Harry raised his head slightly off the table. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a girl. I'm positive."

He grinned. "Well, let's start asking Fred and George some favors."

* * *

"So, now what do we do?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat down for breakfast. They just finished mailing their request to Fred and George. However, they couldn't figure out a way to ask them to send fireworks that spell out 'I love you' to Draco without telling them the whole story. For Harry's dignity, they decided to send this request anonymously and say that they were willing to pay huge loads of money if they were able to do this for them. With luck, the twins would reply quickly saying that they would gladly send romantic fireworks to their arch nemesis. 

Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table, hoping to catch a certain someone's silver eyes. No such luck. Draco was looking anywhere but at Harry, and purposely doing so.

"Thanks for waking me, Harry," Ron said as he made his way to sit down next to his best friend.

"Sorry, had some things to do. Stuff to get him back, y'know."

"Ah, those sorts of things. It's going to take awhile for me to get used to that."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Harry said worriedly, afraid Ron would change his mind about accepting all of this.

"Don't apologize. You did that last night," Ron replied as he helped himself to some eggs and bacon.

"Harry," Hermione started, "you should probably catch up on your Herbology homework. I let you slide on it the last couple of days, but you really should do it today."

"Hermione! Let the boy mope in peace!" Ron argued. "Besides, I've noticed Malfoy—sorry, Harry, I refuse to call him Draco, even if you do like him—well, Malfoy doesn't bother us anymore. Too busy avoiding you. That's got to be a little nice, isn't it?"

"Ron! You don't say things like that! Harry doesn't want to avoid Draco, remember! How can you be so inconsiderate!" Hermione screeched.

"Hermione, it was just a joke! Lighten up!" Ron said in defense. He really didn't want to fight with his girlfriend.

"I'll lighten up if you stop making jokes like that, _Ronald_."

Ron winced. He hated being called by his first name instead of his nickname. It's something his mother does when she's angry with him. He didn't need that from Hermione.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I won't do it again, I swear."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"…"

"…"

"So, Harry, you should probably get started on your Herbology homework. I'll help you, if you need it."

When Hermione wasn't looking, Ron rolled his eyes. Hermione never let homework go away, ever. It's amazing he liked a girl so unlike him.

"Yeah, I'll go do that now," Harry replied, standing up from the bench. Hermione made to go with him. "Nah, stay with Ron. I feel like doing it alone."

Hermione nodded in response and Harry waved good-bye before heading off to his dorm to retrieve his Herbology book and writing supplies. Afterwards, he headed off to the library for peace and quiet. The common rooms were usually filled with people, and Seamus would probably wink at him again. Seamus just wouldn't leave him alone after that damned rose incident! Although, Harry wouldn't tell Seamus this, Harry would rather sleep with Pansy, who's a girl, and an ugly one at that, than sleep with him. Ah well, no harm done. Unless Seamus starts being physical when he's making his moves on Harry, then it'd be time for insults. For now, Seamus was quite harmless. Harmless as a fly, one might say. Flies are annoying, but harmless nonetheless.

Harry dropped his stuff onto a table in the library at the secluded corner in the back, which conveniently resided behind a couple of bookshelves. The last thing Harry needed were curious eyes gazing into his back as he tried to work, wondering whether the rumors that Harry Potter, the Harry Potter, was gay and pining for none other than Draco Malfoy. Soon after the whispers would come the confrontations. Some brave third year might come up to him and ask, "Excuse me, but me and my friends were wondering… Are you gay?" And then his friends waiting behind him would giggle endlessly while Harry's cheeks burned as he ignored the pesky brat and returned to his homework. Then, people started calling him rude for ignoring them. None of it mattered though… None of it mattered without Draco.

He ceased scribbling random notes onto his yellowing parchment when he heard a familiar voice behind the bookshelf.

"No, Blaise," Draco said sharply.

"Then, why do you look at him like that?" Blaise whispered back. "You're either upset or angry, but none of those when Potter's near. You act downright normal when Potter's around."

"Will you shut UP! He's right there."

Harry noticed they realized he was there, and he started furiously writing notes again, as if he hadn't heard anything before.

"How much did you hear, Potter?"

Harry looked up from his "notes" and into Draco stormy gray eyes. He now stood in front of Harry's table."I didn't hear anything," Harry said with as much innocence as he could muster.

"Good, good… Taking notes like a good little boy, I see," Draco said as he skimmed Harry's notes before walking away as fast as his legs would let him.

Harry set his quill down. How did Draco look at him? And, why would Blaise be questioning the way Draco looks at him? Well, at least Draco was looking at him… Is Draco suffering, too? Blaise did say that Draco only acted normal when Harry was around, probably, because, he didn't want to seem like he was hurting. This made Harry extremely ecstatic. The clock does work! He does have time left… Draco misses him. Which reminds him… He should probably see Dumbledore about that clock. But, how important is it to be able to carry things from your dream world into the real world? Surely, he can put it off until tomorrow… Yes, he would put it off until tomorrow.

He raised his arms above his head to stretch before continuing his homework,and a fancy eagle caught his eye. The eagle carried a regal air about him as he flew through the library window and onto the table Harry was working at. The librarian sent a glare at Harry. How could he have an animal in the library? He sent an apologetic look her way, but she scoffed at him and went back to shelving books.

Of course, the eagle had a note tied to its leg, and Harry took it off, quickly unfolding the note.

_Dear Lovesick Schoolgirl (as you so-called yourself),_

_We'd be delighted to create these sickly romantic fireworks for you at the low, low price of thirty galleons. We'll have them done by Friday. How does that sound?_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. And Mr. Weasley_

Harry scribbled them a short note saying that Friday sounded great, and their fast service was absolutely amazing. He tied the note to the eagle's leg, and he flew off. It looked like things were going his way this week, he thought as he watched the bird soar into the distance.

He turned back to his work. The page was blank.

**Don't forget to...**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took so long to upload another chapter... I just wasn't getting into my stories. Hopefully, it was worth the wait!

Disclaimer: How did you know I didn't own Harry Potter? Shh! Keep it a secret.

* * *

"Draco," Harry whispered furiously underneath his breath. He quickly rolled up his parchment, grabbed his book bag, and stormed out of the library. A student sitting nearby noticed a book fall off a shelf. He shrugged and went back to work.

Many angry-ridden steps later, Harry caught up with Draco, who was about to enter the Great Hall. "Draco!" he yelled, and watched, as Draco's body seemed to freeze like someone poured ice-cold water down his back. He turned around slowly on his heels to face Harry and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is my page plank?" Harry said, unrolling his parchment to show the pale, yellowness of the page.

"You erased it?" Draco replied in a tone suggesting the stupidity of Harry's mind. He turned to his cronies, signaling that it was time to laugh. A moment later, the hall echoed the sounds of their forced laughter.

"You talked to me in the library. I had notes. You left, and they were gone. What did you do?"

"Why would I erase your notes, Potter?"

Harry took a step closer. "I dunno. You tell me."

Draco tipped his head to the side and took another step forward. "I wouldn't erase your notes."

"Would you answer that after using veritaserum?"

"What kind of dumb question is that?"

"Answer my question."

"I don't need veritaserum to prove anything. End of conversation." Harry watched as Draco turned around to leave with his friends. He could feel his cheeks begin to burn as if someone was holding a candle against his cheek. He couldn't even tell if Draco was telling the truth.

If he knew Draco better, like he should have, then maybe he would be able to tell when Draco was lying, but it had to be him… He was the last person to talk to him in the library. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to erase that confrontation from his mind. Hermione suddenly shot into head, reminding him to do his Herbology homework. With her constantly stowing away into his thoughts, he started heading back toward the library. After reaching the library doors, he realized that the library wasn't where he wanted to be. Perhaps he could do his homework in the Astronomy Tower, where he could sit in the slightly chilly air above everyone else. Solitude would be nice… However, there might be a couple up there, finding numerous ways to glue their lips together. No worries, Harry planned to pry them apart and send them running. There's no reason why they wouldn't be scared of him. He's faced Voldemort many times now and has lived to share the ugliness of him. Anyone who didn't fear Harry would be out of their tiny minds.

The end of the staircase finally reached Harry, and he stepped out onto the balcony; a step that pushed him into revitalizing night air. He closed his eyes and breathed in this air as if his life depended on it. When he opened them, he turned to see that no one actually decided to come up here tonight. The force must be with him tonight.

Harry chuckled to himself at this joke; perhaps, since he's joking around in his mind, it means that his heart is finally overcoming the beast of Draco Malfoy.

He sat down against the wall and took out his Herbology books. Now he had to restart his notes of chapter eleven; he sarcastically thanked Draco for that in his mind.

As he laid his quill on the parchment, he heard someone sneeze, which immediately drew his attention. His head turned in every direction, but he didn't see anyone. He could tell that whoever sneezed was close to him, and the stairway would only echo the sneeze… Was someone here… in an invisibility cloak? Who would be watching him?

"Hello?" Harry asked, his voice piercing the night air. The loneliness of his voice somewhat startled him.

Now he was definitely sure that someone was making his/her/their way toward the door. Harry just had to beat him/her/them to the door.

Time resembled a slow-motion movie in the next few seconds. Harry nimbly traveled across the balcony, and whoever it was obviously doing the same. He could see the door opening before he could get there. That person made their escape.

"Draco… If it's you, I love you," Harry said uncertainly into the stairway. Whoever it was paused for a moment, and Harry nearly expected a reply, yet that person continued running after a minute passed. Harry decided not to chase after that nameless person.

Gloomily, he went back to his homework, barely able to concentrate on the words from the book. His mind kept wandering back to that person. Was it a crazy fan? Was it Draco? He felt like the hopeless girl he watched in movies; the girl who gave her man everything, but then the left her, and she remains alone and wishing for him to return. He guessed that he wasn't over Draco, yet.

Somehow, in the next couple of hours, he finished his notes for Herbology. He couldn't remember what he read, but his notes proved that he did read the text, and that's all that mattered.

His hands closed the book and placed it gently inside his bag. He stood up and stretched, beginning to feel the effects of staying up late. Quietly, he went down the stairs.

The hallways were dark with unlit candles. Supposedly, it was for the better. Teachers would have a horrible time seeing Harry in this, and he cursed himself for forgetting his invisibility cloak.

He made his way back to the Gryffindor common room undetected, and went to bed without further ado.

"You do realize what day it is, right, Harry?" Hermione asked at breakfast.

Harry nodded as he sat down across from her. "It's Friday," he replied. "Just… Why are you asking me this?"

Hermione leaned forward, meaning she was going to indulge in something private. Harry leaned forward, too.

"The fireworks come today," she whispered.

Harry's eyes widened as the memory rushed over him. "Do you know when they'll be here?"

"Fred sent a letter saying that the fireworks will come at 6:00pm."

"What if Draco is sitting at the dining table at six?"

An all-knowing, slightly terrifying look formed in Hermione's eyes. "He'll be there. Trust me. All you need to do is get a rose sometime before then."

"Yeah," Harry replied, frowning as he felt his stomach being twisted around like play dough. This could possibly be the most humiliating night of his life.

"Harry, could I talk to you alone before class?" Ron said after remaining silent for the majority of the conversation.

"Sure," Harry said, ungracefully with his mouth full of poppy seed muffin. Ron flinched at the sight, but said nothing of it.

The long, silky invisibility cloak wrapped itself around Harry's body, while he stood in front of the Slytherin dining table, waiting for the package to arrive. In the meantime, he was just watching Draco lifting the fork to his mouth, his lips enclosing the meaty substance, take out the fork, and chew his food. He was having the time of his life. Actually… Why didn't he think of this before? Draco's lips were beautiful… Oh, how he'd love to kiss them again. And, the best part? Draco had no idea Harry was ogling at him. Well, he might have some idea once Harry throws the cloak off. Hermione said it was to make sure he was unnoticed when the package arrives, and that he'd actually be there.

Harry glanced down at his deeply red rose, thankful that Ron had bought a bouquet for Hermione for their anniversary, and let him have one. Of course… Ron didn't tell Hermione. As long as there were twelve roses, it shouldn't matter, right?

His throat went dry as he saw an owl swoop down in front of Draco. His gray eyes looked up from his meal, surprised that he was getting mail at dinner. People usually received mail at breakfast.

Springing into action, Harry let his cloak slip off to reveal himself to the world as Draco's slender fingers began to untie the ribbon…

* * *

A/N: I suppose I'm a bit evil for leaving you here... Plus, I'll try to update much sooner than I did last time. :) 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter! Also, as a favor to me, can you help me reach 50 reviews?

Disclaimer: I did not give birth to Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 9: Explosion of Colors 

_Springing into action, Harry let his cloak slip off to reveal himself to the world as Draco's slender fingers began to untie the ribbon…_

The ribbon slid off the package as Draco calmly unwrapped the brown paper hugging the box, and suddenly noises were coming from it. Draco yelped and jumped off the bench, but still stood close to see what was inside. An explosion of colors erupted from the box, and everyone began to notice that that colors weren't just exploding: something was being spelled out.

Harry thought it was a miracle Draco hadn't noticed him standing beneath the sparkly sign, but he knew that Draco was probably too busy watching the display of fireworks.

Girls throughout the Great Hall started to sigh in admiration as the words were written out. Most of them had wished that a boy would do that for them someday, but events like this usually occurred in dreams. They were rather envious of Draco, for he's a guy who didn't share the same dreams as them.

Harry held out his crimson rose as Draco looked down from the twinkling sign. He couldn't decipher Draco's expression for the moment, while he walked around the Slytherin table and stood before Harry.

"Did you think I would honestly fall for that?" he asked Harry, tipping his head to the side.

"I had to try," he replied.

Draco looked down to his shoes. "I'm willing to try again," he whispered, his fingers delicately enclosing around the rose. He held out his right hand, which Harry held warmly in his left. "Join me for dinner?"

"Draco… I'm not sure your friends like me," Harry whispered.

"Not with my friends," Draco replied, "the Room of Requirement. We need to talk."

Their eyes met again, smiles painted on both of their lips.

They left the Great Hall amidst many "Awws," played from the lips of many girls who thought gay men were adorable. Some girls were angry: the two most eligible bachelors in the school were selfish and took each other. Certain guys would see them as an example and a reason to "come out of the closet."

"Pick a room, Harry," Draco said, bringing Harry's hand to his lips. Harry paced in front of the certain area before a door appeared.

"After you," Harry said, opening a door.

The room was dimly lit with a leather sofa in the middle of the room. "I thought it might be nicer to talk in the dark," Harry said nervously.

Draco nodded and yanked him inside. "We going slow this time?"

"I'd like to," Harry said. "I want to know you better."

"Can I still kiss you?"

"I'll kill you if you don't, you bastard," Harry said with a soft edge in his voice.

"I'm not sure I want to," Draco joked, slowly walking backwards. Harry raised an eyebrow before he realized Draco was running… to pounce on him.

Draco's landing caused Harry to take a few steps backward and fall onto the sofa; he could feel Draco's warm breath on his forehead. "You okay?" Draco whispered, chuckling as silently as he could manage.

"Just kiss me," Harry said forcefully.

"No need to get mean," Draco said as he placed his right hand on the side of Harry's head, bringing his lips down to reunite with Harry's in a slightly twisted version of a kiss from the movies.

"You taste even better than I remember," Draco said softly as the broke away.

"Were you the invisible person?" Harry asked out of nowhere.

"You have bad timing, Harry."

"Don't avoid answering."

"Yes, that was me," Draco said, pushing his lips against Harry's again.

"It's good to be back," Draco said as they broke away again.

"Yeah," Harry replied, wrapping his arms around Draco.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want help with Herbology?"

Harry took himself off Draco. "What!" he asked incredulously.

"Your notes sucked. Admit it. And there's a test on Monday. We can study together."

"Did you erase my notes that one time?"

"No, but I should have."

"You little bastard," Harry said, giving a small peck on the side of Draco's neck.

"I'm not so little, Harry," Draco said, laughing.

Harry took an overly fluffed pillow and hit Draco on the side of the head with it.

Draco laughed and blew air into Harry's ear.

"What was that for?" Harry asked.

"I dunno," Draco shrugged. "So it's a date on Monday?"

"Yeah," Harry said, grabbing the front of Draco's shirt, dragging him forward into another kiss.

"It's good to be back Draco repeated.

Somewhere, in a galaxy far, far away stood a man standing on the milky stars. His beard was long and white, bearing similar resemblance to Albus Dumbledore, but Albus couldn't control time like this man.

Father Time gestured towards himself and says, "The dream was just a hoax." After winking, he walked away, laughing in glee.

_fin_

* * *

A/N: I hope you didn't mind the "Star Wars" references in my last couple of chapters. It's been on my mind lately.

Well, this story has ended, and it's been a journey that's lasted for 3-4 months. It's like a hike: tiring at first, but rewarding at the end. Thanks so much for sticking throughout the whole journey, and please contribute to my piles of reviews (at least 50 please?).


End file.
